


Meeting between friends

by Shiningstar599



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Civil War Team Iron Man, I Tried, M/M, Not Steve Friendly, One Shot, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 13:37:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12558528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiningstar599/pseuds/Shiningstar599
Summary: This one shot is based upon Steve and Tony and their meeting after civil war...after watching civil war I always wanted to write on stony ship...so this is my first ever try...so please forgive my mistakes....





	Meeting between friends

As Tony stark was sitting in his workshop giving upgrade to his armour he thought of his life..it was nowhere less than a roller coaster ride. 45 at present and still getting betrayed by people he considered his own. 

When he was adopted by Howard stark and became the rightful owner of stark industries his own father considered him nothing more than his creation...and a creation that was supposed to stand up to the perfection that was one supersoldier the captain america himself. 

Since his childhood Tony admired Steve for his righteousness and stubborn attitude. He never knew that his idol who was supposed to be frozen in Antarctica would come back and destroy the only chance of family he had ever found.

He thought of his guardian Obadiah stane who took out his arc reactor and left him for dead...his girlfriend pepper whom he gave his company his loyalty and his everything just for her to break up with him because his nightmares from his superhero adventures were too much for her.

Then came the avengers who lived on his food in his house and left him just because captain did not agree with Iron man.

After avengers Tony thought of Steve who became good friends with him after their initial disagreement and differences in personality..the relief in eyes of steve when he saw that iron man was alive after falling from space....

The same steve who ridiculed him for hiding the secret about ultron which was not just his brain child but also Wanda's magic...and the same captain who had hidden the secret of Tony's mother and father's death throughout these years they were pretending to be family...family is supposed to have your back...not like the avengers who never tried to understand Tony stark the genius, billionaire,  playboy , philanthropist who was man having everything but nothing... Who tried to repent for all his mistakes and bring positive change in the world just to be betrayed by his own people. Tony had lost the faith on people but his iron will to do good for the people was still intact...he had resigned from active duty from avengers and concentrating on technology marvels.

Tony thought of the exact moment when the captain hurled his shield at his reactor and left him to die in the hydra base to save bucky as " he was his friend..."

Tony's mouth involuntary uttered the words, "so was I." But then he  thought that maybe only Tony considered Steve as his friend...his idol never returned the sentiments. Tears escaped the corner of his eyes ..due to threat of Thanos the team was back on duty and today they were returning to compound.

Tony wanted nothing to do with them. He was just done with the upgrades when Friday notified Tony that avengers were back.

Ever the actor Tony stark whose masks have masks made his way to the common floor. Steve with his gang were all standing there. As steve saw Tony he took a step forward but Tony stopped him. 

"Rogers for you and your team I have done arrangements and since you all are under strict surveillance I demand the rent of this place for you all and your food will be charged by your active duty account."

"If any of you wants to talk to me I am a busy man....I have millions of work pending so take an appointment. Whenever iron man is needed I will be following your commands as you are the leader of avengers. Here is your shield. Apart from avengers business I am not available to any of you."

With that said Tony left the room. About one month passed like that and now Steve missed the easy comfort between him and Tony. Today he decided to talk to Tony.

He successfully caught Tony as he was returning from SI meetings. "We need to talk, " said Steve.

"I am all ears,"  replied Tony. 

"Tony we were friends...what happened to you...stop acting so immature...we are family and you are ruining it by your petty attitude." Pleaded captain.

Tony burst into laughs..."captain hypocrite you blamed me for ultron when you saw that Wanda mind controlled me in creating ultron but bucky was mind controlled when he murdered my family still he is faultless. You let Wanda in who played with our fears even Hulk was trapped by her but You all still hate Loki and Me for same thing. I tried to convince you to deal with accords together but you left me bruised and damaged in an abandoned hydra base of Siberia. I always adored you but you smashed your shield on my heart...you say avengers are family...tell me Rogers what kind of family blames only one person for everything wrong with universe... I don't have any idea...so quit with your hypocrisy and let me live because being involved and trusting you guys again is worse than death for me. I am done with you all so let me live in peace and spare me. The guy who saw family in avengers died that day in Siberia...I am iron man and I only have eyes to do right with the world. I will stand with you professionally as your team member but do not expect anything anymore....I have nothing else to offer. With a gait in his walk and his masks back in place the iron man left the captain standing at his mercy...he was never going to look back again."

Steve remembered their shared conversations...the nights they argued playfully and how Tony taught him the beauty of future...Steve had got his past back but lost all his chances in future...that was first time he realised that iron man was not just his friend he meant more to him...he was the person Steve was thinking of a future with...he was in love with Tony but his decisions had lead him to a place  where he could never see Tony standing shoulder to shoulder fighting battles with him...to save one friend he had crushed the heart of other literally and metamorphically ...and he was the only one to blame...a relation had come to its end after crossing its limits and chances of reconciliation was none..

\---------------------------------------------------------  
Moral:-  
We only understand the importance of people in our life when they are lost....relations are precious always think how they will effect the life of others in the long run.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Its my first ever experiment on writing stony...do share your views if you like the story....☺☺


End file.
